Artemis Fowl and the Forgotten Elf
by Stonekipsta
Summary: Takes place four years after the mind-wipe of Artemis and the Butler siblings. May have some ArtemisHolly stuff in it later on. R&R and don't hold back all you mean flamers! Discontinued
1. Why?

A/N Hi everybody! This is my first of what I hope to be many FanFics. This Fic will have some Artemis/Holly in it, but other then that, I hope it will be like most other Artemis Fowl Fics (Only no Minerva Paradizo!!!)

**Chapter 1**

**Why?**

_Fowl Manor, Four Years After The Spiro Needle_

Artemis Fowl II was bored. It was a relatively new concept for him. There had always been inferior minds to toy with. Banks that needed to be…. "liberated" of their wealthy deposits. And at one time there had been………. a girl. Blast damn, why couldn't he remember her? She was just waiting on the fringes of his mind, waiting, almost wanting, to be remembered. Apparently, his mind wasn't cooperating with her wishes. Why? Why was she in his mind's eye? Who is she? Why wasn't she there with him……?

_Haven City, Apartment Complex G_

Captain Holly Short of the LEP was feeling…... lonely. She's been beginning to feel this emotion very often lately. Her life as a LEPrecon jock was starting to seem….empty, almost. _"Trouble has gone away to Atlantis, along with his brother, Grub. Julius has retired, after more then 400 years of service.", _thinks the disgruntled Fariy_. _She still couldn't even believe it! Every morning, she would walk into that building, and expected to be yelled at for being late (again). But then she would remember that the Lower Elements Police had a new commander now. A low-life, lazy, soon-to-have-worn-out-my-last-nerve Pixie named Gin G. Rale. The only thing she had to worry about from him was a yawn in the face and the smell of liquor overwhelming her. It just wasn't the same without ole BeetRoot being there.

She heaves a mighty sigh. She thought about aboveground, where the sun shined, birds chirped, and Artemis –

"_Artemis? Why am I suddenly thinking about that wretch of a Mud-Boy?" _

"_Face the truth, you emotional elf, you miss him. You're sorry you couldn't stop his mind-wipe, and now you're trying to convince yourself you never liked him."_

"_I never liked that ungrateful little brat!"_

"_Then why did you help him in the Arctic? And, later, with his C Cube crisis?" _

"_Because The C Cube concerned all of The People, and he would have turned on us if we didn't help rescue his father!"_

"_Why are you making excuses to yourself? Deep down, in that tiny thing you call your heart, you know the truth. Even after all the stress, and all the hurt he's caused you, you would give anything to see him again, to be near him again."_

"_No I wouldn't! Get out of my head!"_

Holly decided that if didn't come to terms with her feelings involving the Fowl boy soon, they would either make her life a living hell or drive her insane. Neither choice was a good one. So she did the one thing that she could to relax: She took a nice, hot bath.

_Fowl Manor, the room of a confused genius_

Artemis was trying so hard to put his mind off this girl – he'd either remember her or he wouldn't – when Butler knocked on his door.

"You may enter." Artemis said with every bit of confidence an 18 year old genius should have.

"Artemis, your mother would like to see you in her room. She looks very…..worried about something." said Butler.

"Ah, thank you for telling me, old friend." Artemis replied.

Artemis turns off his PowerBook and turns to leave, but is stopped when Butler lightly grabs his shoulder.

"Artemis, is something wrong? You seem so.......... sad just a minute ago." Butler asked, sounding like the expierenced wise man that he was.

Artemis feels, once again, the loss he's filled with. The loss of memories, the loss of a world, the loss of a…….. friend.

"I'm fine Butler. I was just thinking about what Mother wants to speak to me about. Isn't that reason enough to look sad?"

Butler does not reply, he only looks at Artemis like a sad parent, who knows his "son" is lying to him.

"Well, I'll go and see what is so important that Mother wants to disturb my…..thoughts."

"Ok, Artemis. But, if you ever want to tell me what's _really _wrong……"

Artemis tries not to run out of the room, to escape from the bodyguard and his questions.

And then he thought once more ……….. of her.

A/N So whatcha think? I think it's a pretty good start, if I do say so myself . As I said, this is my first FanFic so reviews (flames or not) would be very appreciated. =D


	2. Commander of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl and other related characters. So far though, I do own Gin G. Rale. (I love that name)**

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back again with some more AFFE. R & R, please.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Commander of Death**

_Haven City, LEP Operations Booth_

Foaly was trying to hack into Artemis's computer. The two things wrong with that were: 1) He was under strict orders from the Council to not have anything at all to do with Fairy Enemy #1

2) He was still _trying._

It hadn't taken this long to crack an encryption since he was six…….and that was against the _old _LEP security. _"Either this mud-boy is good, or I'm losing my touch."_

Just admitting the possibility that he wasn't as good as he used to be shocked him.

"_I'm the technical genius of the LEP! I built every defense system, every weapon, hell, even every bloody suit they wear! And I'm admitting that a simple mud-boy can best me?"_

Before he could start to pout and end up breaking things, Commander Rale walked in, looking as slobby as ever.

Rale was the exact opposite of Root. Where Root was fit, tall, and had a some-what rosy complexion, Rale was chubby, short, and paler then Artemis himself.

"Ah, my favorite know-it-all centaur" Rale said, dripping sarcasm. "How's the plotting going?"

Foaly was already steamed from Artemis's defenses, but now with this wanna be commander throwing sarcasm in his face, he was really getting ready to snap.

"Fine, Commander, and how's the Fairy Net Dating going? Have you found anyone that wants to date a drunken pixie 24/7 yet?"

The Commander was fuming. "You better watch yourself, Foaly. Even you are expendable, my dear centaur."

"Sadly not, Rale. You see, your new at being a commander so you probably don't' know."

The commander was slightly interested "I don't know what, exactly?"

Foaly was more then glad to lay it down for him.

"You see, _Commander, _I designed all of the LEP's systems from scratch. And if you even try access any of my control programs without the proper pass codes that, by the way, are not stored anywhere but up here," He taps his head knowingly. "My entire system and all of my inventions will be rendered useless. _All _of them."

The commander didn't know how to respond to that. Even if he _was _a drunk, he wasn't used to not being able to fire anyone that stood in his way. This centaur could prove a problem. No matter, his plans would just have to circumvent this.

_Fowl Manor, Angeline's room_

Artemis was nervous about what his mother wished to speak to him about. Mostly, she just bothered him about spending more time with her, and with his father, then just at the daily meals.

He entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him. "Butler told me you wished to speak to me, Mother."

Angeline looked up from her book. "Yes, I do Arty." He winced at his pet name. Nobody but she and Juliet uses it anymore. But wait………there had been another woman in his life that called him that as well, wasn't there? Once again, he thought of _her_. Her cherubic lips, her auburn hair, chocolate colored skin…….her undying need to do what was right. But most of all, he remembered how she used to always hit him. _Hard_.

Why couldn't he remember her name, who she was in his life, why he felt such a strong connection with her.

His mother was looking at him with interest. He realized that she must be wondering about what's going inside his head.

He cleared his throat. "Well, Mother, I do enjoy your company, but I am very busy, so if you could please get on with it……."

"Yes, well, I guess there is no beating around the bush then."

She sits up and looks directly at him; tears start to form in her eyes.

"Mother, whatever is wrong?"

"I-I tried so hard to keep it from you, Arty. He promised me he couldn't get hurt.,,,,,"

"Mother, what did you try to keep from me? Who got hurt?"

Artemis was starting to get nervous now. Who could have gotten hurt?

"It's your father, Artemis…… He-He's dead………

Artemis was in shock. After somehow rescuing him from the Russian Mafia, he expected him to stay safe and go legal. There had to something wrong with his mother's information, some fact that had been mixed up.

"Surely, you…….you must be mistaken, Mother." Artemis said, tears threatening to run down his face.

"I'm sorry Arty, but I am not. The "business men" he was trading with were unhappy with the price he offered them. They wanted his product anyway, though, so they thought it was a good……. "Business decision" to kill him and take all that he had."

"And who were these business men, of whom you speak, Mother?"

Angeline could hear the anger and grief in his voice. She knew that if he told him, he would very likely endanger himself to get revenge.

"I-I don't really know honestly." She said, avoiding his questioning gaze.

Artemis knew his mother well enough to realize she was trying to protect him from something.

"Mother, tell me. I need to know of whom I must blame for his death."

"Fine Arty, but I must tell you that I only know of the leader's last name.

She hesitated. Should she really tell him, and quite possibly send him running off to avenge her husband's death?

"Yes? Come now, Mother, stop stalling and tell me!" Artemis was really getting anxious now.

"It was……. Rale. The man that killed you father was named Rale."

**A/N: Oooooooo Cliffy! Bet you're interested with this story now, eh? If not, oh well, it's my first one. Reviews make my want to update faster, so, come on. Press that little button down there and type what you think about my Fic. =D **


	3. The Memory That Wasn't

**A/N: Here's the third Chapter of the Forgotten Elf. I'd like to thank Holly Marie Fowl, 7****th**** Shadow Rider, and People Person for being the first ones to review my Fic. Because of you, I got this update done a lot faster then I thought I would (exams……ugh). **

**Chapter 3**

**The Memory That Wasn't**

_Haven City, some random street_

Holly, as usual, was late for work again. For once, she was actually worried. Rale had changed a lot over the first few months he's been Commander. He no longer drinks on the job, he's cleaned his act up a bit, and is a lot stricter then he normally was. She wonders what happened in his life to make such a dramatic change, but, then again, as long as she didn't have to smell that alcohol on him anymore, she hardly thought it mattered. She rounded a shop selling toys meant for baby mud-men, and, is once again, caught missing Artemis.

_"Holly Frond, I have to get over him."_

_"Maybe you don't want to. Maybe you want to keep thinking about the mud-boy that turned into your friend."_

_"What do you know!?"_

_"I know everything you're really thinking. I'm a part of you, remember?"_

_"Maybe so, but you are most definitely the part I'm not gonna listen to!"_

These thoughts were going to drive her insane! Why can't she just forget about Artemis and move in with her life? Why can't Artemis stop occupying her thoughts at every mome-

"Watch it you crazy elf!!!" the driver of the vehicle yells, before nearly running her over.

She jumps back at the last moment, almost getting splattered.

_"That was close!"_, she thought. _"Too close"_

"_This is just perfect. Not only is thinking of Artemis distracting me from the easiest tasks, now it almost got me killed!"_

She barges into LEP building, almost running into none other then Trouble Kelp.

"Trouble!" she exclaimed. "I thought you and Grub were in Atlantis!"

"Well, we were, but I had to come back for the rest of my things at home."

"Then why are you here?" she asked, motioning at the LEP building.

Trouble looked a little uncomfortable. "To say hi to Foaly and Chix and……..you.", he said, slightly stuttering.

Holly caught the stutter and the way he singled _her_ out. She was trying to figure out why he was acting like that when he suddenly said:

"Listen, Holly, I know your still trying to get over the Fowl Boy being mind-wiped, and I was wondering"-

Holly was shocked to hear that he knew about her discomfort, but her shock was soon replaced by anger.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not trying to get over anything, or anyone! And if I was, I would say to kindly keep your nose out of my business!"

Trouble was taken back by her outburst. He honestly didn't mean anything harmful by mentioning the mud-boys mind-wipe, but she took it like he was insulting her for even thinking it affected her.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. I'll just go now." He hurriedly walked past the fuming elf, while Holly stood there feeling horrible that she went off on Trouble like that.

_"He was just trying to console me about it and I practically ripped off his head. Why did I do that? Is Artemis really starting to affect me that much?"_

******************************************************************

_Fowl Manor, Angeline's Room_

Artemis was confused. He had never heard the name "Rale" before in his life. It honestly sounded like a very unintelligible name. Rale. Well, at least now he knew the name of the man that needed to pay for his crimes. But before that, he needed to find out everything else he could about what happened at…..well, at wherever his father went.

"Mother, where exactly was Father when he…….died?"

She looks at him like he has just confirmed her worst fear. He was indeed going to pursue this Rale person, and most likely end up getting hurt in the process.

"Mother, please tell me. I know you are concerned for my health, but this man must pay."

Angeline looked torn. On one hand, telling him might ensure her husband was avenged. But on the other, her little Arty could die as well! She couldn't let that happen, she just couldn't.

"I'm sorry Arty, but I will not tell you."

Artemis was surprised, to say the least. His mother had never refused to give him information before. And now, at all times, she decides to be fully concerned for his safety.

_"Well, if she won't willingly tell me, I will have to steal the information from her."_

Out loud, though, he said.

"I-I understand Mother. You do not wish to see me harmed, I take it."

She nods.

"Then I shall retire to my room now."

Angeline looks hurt that he doesn't care more for his father's death, but, then again, he has never shown emotion openly to her before. Why would he start now?

_"I wouldn't be surprised if he's going upstairs to plot on how to avenge his father anyway."_

Angeline wasn't totally wrong. She just didn't realize the depth of which he would go to realize that goal. How could she have known that her little Arty was upstairs right now, fishing out a little Truth-serum from his cabinet?

Upstairs in his room, Artemis was furious. How dare that woman uphold information from him?!? He would get the answers, one way or another, he vowed.

"Butler, get to my room immediately", spoke Artemis into the tiny microphone on his watch.

Butler rushed up the step, taking them three at a time, his Sig Sauer pistol was out of it's holster, ready for trouble. He burst into Artemis's room not 2 minutes after he received his summons.

"Artemis! What's wrong?"

Artemis looked perturbed. Why does Butler have his pistol out, he wondered.

"Why nothing, old friend, I'm sorry I caused you alarm. It's just that Mother has told me that Father is dead, and I-I need your help to avenge his life, and"-

"Wait, slow down, Artemis. Your father is dead?"

Artemis looked like he would just start sobbing uncontrollably.

_"Why am I so emotional right now? Yes, Father is dead, but I've never been prone to outbursts like this before."_

Something had changed him. Something…………or someone. For not the first time that hour, his thoughts were pulled back to _her_.

_"Who is she? Is she a long lost friend? Or an old enemy?"_

He immediately discarded that thought. There was no way that someone so serene, and trustworthy looking could be his enemy. Also, somewhere deep down inside him, he knew that couldn't be true.

_FLASH_

"_I don't suppose you would consider a peaceful surrender, would you?", Artemis asked her._

_The girl turned to face him, elbows raised for combat._

"_No? I supposed not."_

_The girl put on her best brave face._

"_Stay back, human. You don't know what you're dealing with" she said._

_FLASH_

"_What was that? Did I just have a flashback? And why was the girl there? What is her name? Why did she call me human, as if she wasn't one? And most importantly, why was did I ask her to come peacefully? Was I kidnapping her?"_

There were too many thoughts in his head, too many questions that needed answering.

Butler saw the grimace on his young charges face.

"Are you alright, Artemis?"

Artemis looked at Butler, feeling more confused and hurt then he ever remembered feeling.

"I don't know, Butler. I just don't know."

**A/N: Is Artemis going insane? Who's the girl from his memories? (As if we didn't know).Will he really end up drugging his mother, to find out where is father died at? You'll just have to review, and wait for the next update, my friends.**

**I'd also like to thank Shadow Rider for his useful ideas for upcoming chapters. He has really good ideas! =D 0(-.-)0**


End file.
